


Arguments

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: you said a messed up thing to Sam during an argument and really hurt him. You’ve gotta apologize and pamper him the way he would u.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Arguments

You always knew that your words hurt people. You always went for the jugular, but it was different with Sam. He’d never made you mad enough for you to say anything hurtful. Well, until now.

You don’t even remember what the two of you were arguing about anymore. All you remember is the way his face fell when you uttered those 6 words. You watched as his nostrils flared for a few seconds and how his eyes changed from anger to sadness. And when he shook his head and walked away, you knew that you had gone too far.

That was two weeks ago, and the two of you hadn’t spoken since. You had tried to apologize multiple times but to no avail. Sam was giving you the space you so clearly wanted.

Pulling yourself from your bed, you got dressed and decided to head over to Sam’s house. You needed to make things right.

The ride to his house seemed to take forever, it didn’t help that your Lyft driver couldn’t take a hint. He continued to try to engage you in conversation, even after you told him that you’d rather ride in silence.

You were glad to see Sam’s car in the driveway when you pulled up. This gave you a little hope that things would get better. Walking up to the door, you didn’t know if you should knock or use your key. Were you still allowed to use his key? Or had you lost that position in his life?

Your thoughts were interrupted when Sam opened the door. The look on this face was blank, you couldn’t tell if he was happy to see you or not. The two of you stared at each other for a few moments before he silently stepped to the side inviting you in.

Upon entering his house you hesitated and took in your surroundings. Everything was the same. Another good sign.

Sam stood watching you before he made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. His intense gaze caused you to shuffle your feet. He’d never looked at you that way, with such hurt and pain. You’d never imagined that you would cause him that much pain.

You opened your mouth to apologize, but Sam shook his head. A few more moments passed with the two of you in silence before he finally spoke.

“We’ve been together for years, YN, and we’ve known each other for longer. We’ve been through so much together, and for you to say that you wish you’d never met me fucking gutted me. It’s going to be a while before we can get back to where we were.”

You nodded your head in complete understanding, you didn’t expect things to pick up right where they left off, that wouldn’t be realistic. It was going to take time but you were more than willing to put in that time.

## Three weeks later

Your relationship with Sam was on the mend. Things were getting back to normal. Well as best as they could. There was still some pain the ate two of you needed to deal with, but time heals all wounds, right?

You’d been doing everything in your power to make things better with Sam. Massages, breakfast in bed, love notes, spontaneous dates, everything he asked for you would do. You drove him around, even though you hated driving. He protested every time, but this was the only other way you knew how to say sorry, other than actually saying sorry.

Sam had forgiven you, but you hadn’t forgiven yourself. How could he forgive you so easily? Especially when you hadn’t forgiven yourself? It ate you up inside because you knew you were the cause of all this.

You pushed through your negative feelings in hopes that soon you’ll be able to forgive yourself until you eventually did.


End file.
